


Hat

by Tarn



Series: PT/R Drabbles [3]
Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Double Drabble, Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarn/pseuds/Tarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfect Tommy is fond of Rawhide's hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Third in an unnamed series of Buckaroo Banzai drabbles.

Hat

Tommy loved it when he left his hat on. Loved watching it shift ever so slightly with each powerful thrust. Here he was with his back pressed against the hood of the jetcar and his thighs against his chest with the big cowboy lunging into him hard, and his focus was on the hat.

He didn't know why but something about watching the Stetson sit nearly motionless on his lover's head while the man fucked him had an almost meditative quality. It just didn't fall off, like it was affixed by some mystical force outside of his understanding.

"Tommy." The big man gasped, bringing his attention back to Rawride rather than his hat.

Maybe that was it. He'd last longer if he focused on the hat. It was a game they played, who would succumb first. And when he looked at Rawhide's face, that handsome, lazy smile and those serious blue eyes, he just couldn't hold back. 

He pushed himself up on to his arms and met the other man mouth to mouth, tongue to tongue, as an orgasm ripped through him. Rawhide chuckled into the kiss as he finally let his own climax come.

"You lose again, Tommy."


End file.
